


The Traveler's Bucket List

by NettleTree



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleTree/pseuds/NettleTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>National Geographic's top journalist, Kylo, sets out on a journey with his assigned coworker, Hux, to complete his grandfather's bucket list and to explore the world along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveler's Bucket List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer, this is more of a prologue than a "first chapter", so it will be rather short. Following chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy!

Hux finished packing his lunch way before sun rise, yet the city was already awake. It was the first day of spring, and the start of Hux’s fifth month working as a photographer for National Geographic. A while after graduation, Hux landed his dream job. Working at National Geographic had been going pretty satisfactory, only being able to hit up a few noteworthy assignments, but Hux was eager to land something great, to prove his skills. At a young age, Hux had been practicing his photography techniques, having three demanding sisters who adored to put on fashion shows. He owed it to them for his interests and constant strive for success in the industry.

Hux walked to the big mirror in the entrance of his studio apartment and adjusted his tie. He liked to pay attention to detail, choosing out an outfit that would give off vibes of importance, creativity, and enthusiasm. Hux played with his ginger hair, fluffing it, then smoothing it out. 

“You can do this, Hux! Show them that you’re not to be messed with,” he gave a stern look, “But can still get the job done!”

Hux smirked a small smile. He picked up his bag and went to the door. 

“Be good, Millie!” Hux addressed the cat laying on the couch, before he was out the door. After 30 minutes of disgusting public transportation and being forced to sit uncomfortably close to strangers, Hux made it to his desk at the National Geographic cooperate building. Hux got to work on his computer, picking and choosing pictures and matching descriptions with said pictures from his latest project. Hux had recently visited a lab and took some snapshots of cells. He had never really been into science, finding it a bit boring. Hux enjoyed taking pictures of models and architecture instead– he would love to take photos of something like the Taj Mahal or the Colosseum, but he was stuck in a stuffy office (much to his dismay). For the rest of the morning, lots of people passed his desk, some stopping to greet Hux, but he worked on. A gallery full of pictures were due by break to an editor. 

Finally, break time came. Hux sent the gallery and grabbed his lunch. He sat at an empty table in the lounge and pulled out his food. He started to eat his egg sandwich, when a man came over. 

“Can I sit here?” Asked the man. 

“Of course.” Said Hux, gulping down his mouthful. The man sat down across from Hux and pulled out a soggy sub. Hux examined him. He had wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. His apparel was casual but suiting for his darker, yet relaxed appearance. The man had interesting features to match– a long face, pouty lips, soft looking eyes. Hux must have been staring, because the man snapped his fingers in his face. 

“You okay, man?” He asked. Hux flushed and nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. People tend to stare at me.” The man laughed out. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Oh, I’ve only been working here for a month. I’m a photographer…Ashley Hux, but I go by just Hux.” He replied, while holding out his hand. The man shook it with his much bigger one. 

“I’m a journalist! Call me Kylo or Ren.” Replied the man, now named.

“Oh,” started Hux, “I’ve heard of you! Your articles are quite great! I especially liked the one on Black Rhinos.” 

“Thanks. Uh yeah, that was a fun trip.” Kylo mused. They continued to eat. Kylo quickly finished up and added, “Well, I better get back to work. Nice meeting you, Hux!” 

And with that, he left. Hux felt dazed, like he’d just looked into a big light. Kylo seemed so familiar, and the way he said Hux’s name, like he’s said it a thousand times before, was truly remarkable. Hux laughed. It was probably because of how famous Kylo was. Many fawned over his adventures, and few were lucky to work with him. Hux stood up, shaking off the déjà vu feeling, and headed back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can upload a new chapter every Friday! Be expecting more!  
> Follow me on tumblr @NettleTree  
> I post art and crap


End file.
